Love Me Heal Me!
by Leenalytte Mine
Summary: Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan Eren yang melempar kaleng kekepala sang leader No Name yang terkenal dengan sadisnya./"Tch, apa yang kau lakukan, brat?"/"Ha? Apa maksudmu dengan kepribadian ganda?"/"Eren Jaeger—turuti perintahku selama 3 bulan."/"L-lepaskan aku!"/Riren/LevixEren/Chap 2 Up!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**(Tidak menerima Flamer)**

 **Love Me Heal Me! © Elyanna Chriselda**

 **Attack On Titan / Singeki no Kyojin © Isayame Hajime**

 **Warnings: EYD, Typos, Yaoi, boyslove, shounen ai, BL, and others**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairings: RIREN (LevixEren), ERUMIN (ErwinxArmin), and other**

 **DontLikeDontRead!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: No Name!_

 _ **[Shingashina, 10.52 AM]**_

Gemuruh suara para fans melengking disebuah panggung megah. Mereka tergila-gila dengan grup band yang namanya No Name. _Yeah—_ Band itu sangat terkenal dikalangan remaja, bahkan hingga masyarakat diluar negeripun tahu band tersebut. No Name artinya tanpa nama, berarti anggota band itu tidak memiliki nama? Benar sekali, mereka tidak memberitahukan nama asli mereka kepada para fansnya, sekalipun teman dekatnya.

Hanya grup No Name sajalah yang tahu nama asli anggotanya. Tapi—mereka juga memiliki nama samaran untuk dipanggil. Pertama, _leader_ nama samarannya adalah Rivaille, kedua _gitaris_ nama samarannya adalah Hange, ketiga _drummer_ nama samarannya Mik. No Name hanya memiliki 3 anggota saja, dengan 1 Manager yaitu Erwin Smith jadi jumlahnya 4. Meski jumlah grupnya sedikit, tetapi terkenalnya minta ampun.

 _Okay_ , kembali pada cerita—dimana grup band No Name dinyanyikan—

Teriakkan membahana disebuah lapangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga dan rerumputan indah. Setelah acara konsernya selesai mereka—para Fans langsung mengerumuni anggota band tersebut tanpa membiarkan ketiga orang itu untuk keluar dan harus menandatangani buku mereka. Rivaille yang paling dingin dari anggota No Name, Hange yang paling ceria dari anggota No Name, dan Mik yang paling pendiam dari anggota No Name.

Mereka memiliki sikap unik dan kepribadian aneh yang tidak diketahui oleh para Fans. Iya, fans hanya melihat band yang terkenal dan anggotanya yang terjerumus ke dalam kategori _Tampan_ dan _Cantik_ tanpa menyelidiki kehidupan asalnya seperti apa, dan orangnya seperti apa. Karena itulah _leader_ No Name sangat membenci fans. Dia sebenarnya tidak butuh fans, yang dia butuhkan hanya uang dan fokus untuk karirnya.

Tidak lama, Maneger mereka datang bersama para polisi untuk memberi jalan ketiga orang tersebut. Rivaille mendecak kesal sambil memandang Managernya tajam, "Lama sekali kau, alis tebal." Gumamnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Sang Manager terkekeh melihat wajah geram dari sang _leader_ band yang dibuatnya.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil mewah dan pergi ke apartemen megah. Para fans berteriak kecewa lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dipagi hari.

Seorang gadis berambut dikuncir satu dibelakang, memakai kacamata tengah tertawa dari dalam mobil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Rivaille. "Haha, kau tidak berubah meskipun sudah 2 tahun menjadi _vokalis_ profesional. Ayolah _Levi_ ~tersenyumlah kepada mereka, aku yakin 100 persen fansmu tidak pernah melihat kau dan _Mike_ untuk tersenyum, bwahaha dasar senyum juga harus dibayar!"

Hange—sang _gitaris_ dari grup band No Name tertawa lepas disana. Gadis itu menggerucutkan bibirnya ketika tidak melihat respon apapun dari anggotanya. Rivaille masih sibuk dengan _eartphone_ nya, sedangkan Mik tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya sambil membalas sapaan dari fans melalui sosial media. "Heh.. kalian tidak mendengarkanku ternyata." Hange menghela nafas lalu menatap ke arah jalanan raya dengan warna mata yang sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya.

Melihat ada yang tidak beres dari gadis itu, kedua anggotanya langsung memberi sebuah pil putih kedalam mulut Hange paksa. "Uhuk.. uhuk..! Bisa tidak kalian memberinya dengan cara yang lembut? Aku bisa mati nanti.. _Levi_ , _Mike_ kalian tidak memakan pilnya?" Rivaille menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian memandang Hange tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku _Levi_ , aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu. Taati peraturan dari Maneger gila kalian, jaga sikap kalian, jaga _image_ kalian dan jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh diluar mapun dirumah, bagaimana jika ada alat penyadap dari _stalker_ kalian, tch.." Rivaille keluar dari mobilnya saat sudah sampai di apartemen yang sangat mewah nan megah.

Mereka menyediakan fasilitas khusus untuk band No Name karena permintaan dari Managernya. Kemudian, setelah mereka bertiga turun dari mobil—Rivaille dan kedua rekan temannya masuk kedalam kamarnya diikuti oleh _bodyguard_ pribadi mereka sambil membawakan barang-barangnya kedalam kamar mereka.

Sudah 2 jam, Rivaille, Mik, dan Hange menata apartemen mereka. Gadis itu protes sambil mengerang lelah. " _Levi_.. kita 2 jam mengurus apartemen luas ini, biarkan kita beristirahat dulu sejenak. Ayolah~" Hange mendesah lelah, tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sofa empuk didekat ruang televisi.

Rivaille memandang ruangan dapur dengan tajam. Matanya meneliti setiap inci dapur, lalu membersihkannya berulang-ulang. "Dasar _clean freak_ gila. Kau sudah 3 kali membersihkan ulang semua ruangan ini, kau masih bilang ini kotor? Oh _come on_ _Levi_ ~"

Sang _leader_ tidak memperdulikan rekannya yang sedang memprotes kegiatannya. Dia memilih untuk membersihkannya kemudian selesai 20 menit kemudian. "Ayo berkumpul semuanya," ujar Mik seraya duduk dilantai dengan dilapisi oleh karpet mewah berwarna krem _vanilla_. Mendengar Mik berujar, mereka berdua duduk dihadapan Mik dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Erwin, bahwa kita besok akan mulai kuliah kembali setelah 2 bulan kita _break_." Rivaille mendecak mendengarnya, dia mencabut batu ponselnya lalu melemparkannya ke sofa. "Tch, bahkan ponselku tidak luput dari pemberitahuan kuno dari Fans bodoh." Hange melompat kegirangan dan mengambil peralatan sekolahnya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah baru dari murid-murid universitas Shingashina~"

Mik mengangguk pelan, lalu berjalan ke ruang kosong berniat untuk melatih kemampuannya sebagai _drummer_. Rivaille menghela nafas kasar seraya berjalan ke arah balkon dengan memakai _headset_ yang terpasang di kotak kecil berwarna putih. "Ck, membosankan.."

Dipagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat selalu membaca buku diruangannya dengan kacamata terpasang dikedua mata _emerald_ nya. Penglihatannya sedikit terganggu saat membaca buku sehingga tidak nyaman untuk membaca, jadi dia memutuskan untuk memakainya dan melepaskannya saat melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Iris mata sang pemuda melirik ke jam dinding, masih pukul 11.43 AM, ia menghela nafas kemudian menyalakan televisi.

' _Aku belum perkenalan ya? Baiklah—Namaku Eren Jeager, umurku 18 tahun. Aku kuliah di kampus elite yang namanya Shingashina, hmn—bisa dibilang aku masih new dikampus itu karena baru 1 bulan di kampus sana. Okay, kembali pada aktivitasku—seperti yang kalian lihat aku sedang menonton acara berita televisi dengan malas—_

— _Beritanya selalu saja tentang grup band misterius, siapa yang tidak mengenal band No Name itu. Aku menatap layar televisi insten, mataku fokus ke pertunjukkan konser yang diselenggarakan tadi pagi. Hah.. mereka menghabiskan uang hanya untuk membeli 1 kertas tidak guna dan melihat konser band tak bermanfaat itu, benar-benar jaman sekarang.'_ Eren mematikan televisinya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang sejak tadi berisik oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya.

Tangan mungil milik Eren membuka pintu kamar dan melihat teman-teman kampusnya sedang sibuk dengan _game_ PS4 _Attack on Titan_. Pemuda berparas cantik itu menghampiri temannya yang namanya, Jean Krishtean, Connie Springer, Marco Both, dan Armin Arlet. "Hey Eren, bagaimana dengan kegiatan baca bukumu? Bisa tidak aku meminjamnya?" tanya Marco sambil berjalan keluar kamar, Eren mengangguk kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang kesayanganku.

" _Nee_ Eren, Jean berpendapat untuk menginap malam ini, kami sudah membawa baju kami, Mikasa mengkhawatirkanmu jadi kami akan menginap disini untuk 1 minggu. Rumahmu juga terlalu luas untuk diisi seorang diri, jadi kami akan menginap disini." Armin tersenyum ke arah Eren sambil melihat Jean dan Connie bermain _game_ nya.

Eren menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga tubuhnya menghadap ke jendela besar. "Terserah kalian saja, aku juga terhibur dengan keberadaan kalian." Eren memejamkan matanya berniat untuk mengistirahatkan otak dan pikirannya. "Yeay, _arigatou_ Eren!" Armin kembali tersenyum, kemudian menyemangati mereka berdua yang serius dengan PS milik Eren.

Beberapa jam sudah terlewatkan, akhirnya siang berganti dengan malam. Eren dipaksa tidur dilantai dengan menggunakan _futon_. "Tadi aku lihat disosial media yang katanya—grup band No Name akan kembali ke kampus kita lagi. Hah.. _fuck_!" Jean mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, Eren menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Eren polos sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya

Jean berdecak sebal, "Kau tahu kan _leader_ No Name itu? Si pendek kuntet yang menyebalkan! Dia selalu berkeliling dikampus dengan angkuh dan tatapan tajam menjijikannya, grrr.. menyebalkan! Aku heran para gadis menyukainya." Connie—si _botak_ tanpa rambut itu tertawa mendengar keluhan dari sahabatnya. " _'Berhenti berteriak, muka kuda. Kau membuat suasana koridor menjadi berisik.'_ Ahahaha!" Connie meniru gaya bicara Rivaille dengan memegangi perutnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

Mata Eren menyipit lalu menatap Jean dengan tatapan curiga. "Hmn, dia perhatian sekali padamu, Jean. Apa kalian memiliki hubungan _special_ dengannya, hm?" goda si _brunette_ yang langsung dibalas dengan tawa candaan mereka. Jean membulatkan kedua matanya, dan menutup wajahnya dengan gulingnya. "Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Eren, saat bertemu dengan Rivaille—jangan pipis dicelana! Kujamin kau akan ketakutan dengan sikap buruknya."

Armin menepuk pundak Eren pelan, "Kau akan baik-baik saja kalau tidak berurusan dengannya. Kau sih mahasiswa baru jadi tidak terlalu mengenal lingkungan kampus kami. Jujur saja, meskipun _elite_ disana dipenuhi orang-orang cukup gila." Eren hanya mengangguk-ngangguk lalu tertidur. " _Oyasumi_ ,"

 _-The next day-_

Cahaya matahari menelusup ke tirai cokelat muda sehingga sinarnya terpaksa menyelimuti wajah sang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap. Matanya terpaksa dia bukakan, kemudian menggaruk punggungnya dan mengelap air liur disudut bibirnya. Pemuda berparas manis nan cantik itu membangunkan teman-temannya karena jam menunjukkan pukul 08.32 mereka akan terlambat jika terus tertidur. "Bangun, Armin.. Marco.."

Yang dipanggil menggeliat pelan lalu bangun sambil menatap jam dinding dengan ekspresi _shock_. " _What_!? Jam setengah delapan!? _Hell_! Kita akan terlambat!" Jean Krishtean bangun dari tidurnya sambil pergi ke kamar mandi yang langsung ditarik oleh Marco Both. "Jangan serakah menggunakan kamar mandi, kita harus mengantri." Jean tidak terima dan menunjuk jam dinding mengunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Kita akan terlambat kalau harus mengantri! Lihat! 20 menit lagi kita akan mati dihabisi oleh si kuntet itu!" Armin membawa handuk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh si pemuda manis Eren Jeager. "Lebih baik kita mandi bersama saja, itu akan mempersingkat waktu kita. Ayo," ajak Eren seraya melepaskan pakaiannya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Connie maupun Jean hanya bisa pasrah, mereka menurut saja karena memang benar jika terus protes maka akan terlambat.

20 _minutes later_ —

Marco, Jean, Connie, Armin, dan Eren berlari-lari dengan perasaan khawatir karena sudah terlambat untuk masuk kedalam kampus gara-gara begadang bermain _game_. Sesampainya didepan kampus Shingashina, mereka berhenti berlari melihat kerumunan didepan gerbang. Eren menaikkan alisnya, kemudian berjalan melewati kerumunan itu sambil melihat 4 mobil berjajar dilapang luas. Saat kaki Eren melangkah mendekati ke arah kerumunan itu lebih dalam, dia sempat menutupi telinganya.

" _Kyaaa! Rivaille-sama! Mik-sama! Hange-sama! Erwin-sama! Mereka keren! Sudah 2 bulan tanpa mereka hidup kita hampa!"_

Eren membawa kacamata dari tas jinjing kampusnya dan memasangkannya kacamata agar bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Terlihat—para _bodyguard_ memakai pakaian jas hitam itu membuka pintu keempat mobil itu dan keluar bersama. Reflek, semua mahasiswa berteriak sangat kencang dari sebelumnya. Si pemuda manis menggerutu dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan teriakkan dari fans gila No Name itu.

" _Rivaille-sama menatapku! Arrghh.. dia!"_ para kalangan gadis terus ber _fangirl_ menjadi semakin gila. _"Rivaille-senpai! Selamat datang kembali! Erwin-senpai, dan yang lainnya juga!"_ mereka mengucapkan salam dengan kompak. Lalu, para _bodyguard_ menghalangi fans-fansnya untuk memberi jalan anggota No Name itu.

Hange tersenyum seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Erwin dan Mik juga tersenyum. Tetapi—hanya satu orang yang tetap bermuka _stoic_ sambil mendecakkan lidahnya saat mendengar fansnya menyeru namanya dengan suara melengking. "Tsk, fans sialan.." Rivaille mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat menuju kelasnya, lalu sorot matanya melihat ke arah pemuda berkacamata yang sedang menutup telinganya.

Rivaille kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi menandakkan para mahasiswa yang berada diluar kelas harus langsung masuk kelas karena pelajaran akan dimulai. Sontak orang-orang disana berhenti berteriak dan berlari menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Eren melepaskan kacamatanya lalu berjalan ke kelasnya bersama keempat temannya.

 _ **[Class-1A, 09.42 AM]**_

"Eren Jeager—bisakah kau menyelesaikan soal fisika didepan papan tulis ini?" pemuda yang dipanggil mengangguk sambil berjalan ke arah papan tulis, dia mengambil kapur putih dan menuliskan isi soal yang diberikan oleh dosennya. Tak lama, Eren sudah menyelesaikan jawabannya, dia memilih untuk duduk kembali dengan dihadiahi oleh tepukkan tangan. "Tepat sekali, jawabanmu sangat jelas, bagus sekali Jeager." Puji dosen itu sambil kembali mengajar.

Jean menyentuh punggung Eren lalu memberinya kertas yang digulung. "Pstt.. Eren bacalah kertas ini," Eren mengambil kertas dari Jean tanpa harus membalikkan badannya, kemudian dia membacanya dalam hati.

 _Hey Eren! Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita latihan musik? Bukankah kemarin menyuruh kita untuk bermain musik menurut keahlian kita masing-masing? Kau harus ikut ya? Armin, Marco, Connie, aku akan ikut. Mikasa juga katanya ingin ikut!_

 _Jean krishtean._

Eren mengangguk lalu kembali fokus pada pelajarannya sambil menopang dagunya dan melihat ke arah jendela. _'Latihan musik ya..?'_ pemuda _emerald_ itu menghela nafas panjang lalu menggambar asal di buku coretannya. Ia terkekeh melihat hasil gambarnya kemudian mendengar bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat untuk seluruh mahasiswa Shingashina.

Armin menarik tangan sahabat karibnya dan berlari menuju kantin bersama Jean, Connie, Marco agar roti isinya tidak habis oleh orang lain. "Aku ingin pudding, aku malas untuk mengantri jika ingin roti isi." Eren tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil pudding kesukaannya dan berjalan ke arah taman bunga. Sesampainya disana, Armin meletakkan tubuhnya kerumput dengan tangan direntangkan.

"Ah! Aku lupa untuk membawa buku seni musikku keruangan Erwin- _senpai_!" Armin bangkit dan menatap Eren memelas. "Antar aku kesana ya?" Alis sang _brunette_ terangkat pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya. "Maksudmu keruangan band No Name!? Tidak tidak tidak.. aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mereka!"

Si pirang menarik tangan sahabatnya paksa. Armin mengetuk pintu ruangan No Name saat sudah sampai diruangannya. _"Masuk,"_ mendengar respon dari sang pemilik ruangan, kedua mahluk manis itu masuk ke dalam sarang laba-laba—maksudku masuk ke dalam ruangan grup band terkenal itu. Armin mencari-cari orang yang ingin dia temui tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran disana, tanpa ragu dia bertanya kepada _leader_ nya.

"M-maaf menganggu, apa Erwin- _senpai_ ada disini? Aku hanya ingin mengambil buku yang dia pinjam. Hari ini aku ada perlu dengan buku itu," jelas Armin sambil tersenyum canggung. Eren yang berdiri dibelakang temannya hanya menatap ke seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan kagum. Bersih—begitulah dibenak Eren sekarang.

Memang benar—kebanyakan orang yang terjerumus kedalam artis atau pun _vokalis_ biasanya tempatnya tidak sebersih ini itu juga dibersihkan oleh para pelayan. Tapi, ini berbeda—Eren percaya 100 persen bahwa ruangan ini dibersihkan dengan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Dia sedang keluar," balas Rivaille tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kecil yang sedang dia baca. Armin ber'oh' lalu berniat untuk pergi lagi ke kelasnya, "Kalau begitu kami permisi—" Armin membuka pintu itu dan keluar diikuti oleh Eren.

Rivaille memandang ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia menatap lurus ke arah mata Eren insten, sontak si pemilik mata _emerald_ langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Entah jin apa yang merasuki pikiran si wajah tembok itu dia sepertinya tertarik pada anak itu, tapi—pikirannya langsung ia tepis dan melanjutkan kegiatan baca-membacanya.

Hange yang melihat ketua bandnya sedang tidak fokus membaca ia tertawa, kemudian meminum air _juice_ nya. "Tertarik padanya, hm~?" Rivaille mendecak dan menutup buku novelnya. " _Hanji_ , aku ingin berlatih menggunakan piano, jika Erwin menanyakanku katakan aku sedang mati." Gadis berkacamata itu tertawa dan mengangguk cepat. "Sedang mati~? Lucu sekali~Iya akan aku sampaikan, kalau kau penasaran dengan anak itu dia adalah Eren Jeager."

Laki-laki _raven_ itu membuka pintunya dengan keras. "Tch, terserah." Rivaille berjalan ke ruang musik dengan suasana hati buruk. Saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan musik, ia melihat ruangannya diisi dengan mahasiswa lain. Terpaksa, dia mengurungkan niatnya. "Perpustakaan." Gumamnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke _Library's room_.

 _. . . . . . ._

Dikelas 1A, seorang dosen sedang menjelaskan untuk materi yang akan dipelajari untuk para muridnya. Dosen itu menyuruh anak didiknya agar pergi ke perpustakaan sambil membawa buku materi pelajaran _sains_. Dengan serempak mereka langsung menyerbu perpustakaan,

Tidak menunggu lama, mereka sampai diperpustakaan lalu mulai mencari buku yang mereka inginkan. Eren berjalan menelusuri isi perpustaaan karena bisa terbilang sangat luas, kakinya dilangkahkan ke pojok sana dan menemukan buku tentang _sains_ berserakkan dimana-mana. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dia berlari kepojok sana sambil memilih buku yang menurutnya bagus untuk dia pinjam.

Karena terlalu fokus untuk memilih buku, Eren terus bersenandung dengan suara yang cukup _cempreng_ didengar. Tiba-tiba—

 _BRAKK!_

Eren terlonjak kaget mendengar suara gebrakan meja disampingnya. Dia menatap orang itu dengan kesal, matanya membulat saat berhadapan dengan anggota dari grup band No Name. Eren menelankan ludahnya lalu membungkukkan badannya berniat untuk meminta maaf atas gangguannya. " _S-sumimasen_ , R-Rivaille- _san_!" seru Eren dengan wajah memelas.

Orang yang dipanggil Rivaille itu menatap Eren dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya menyipit kemudian berdecak seperti biasanya. "Tsk, dasar bocah ingusan." Rutuk Rivaille sambil berjalan meninggalkan Eren. Merasa tidak terima karena dirinya dipanggil 'bocah ingusan' oleh anggota No Name itu, Eren menahan tangan Rivaille ragu-ragu.

Rivaille menarik tangannya lalu mendorong Eren hingga dia harus menabrak dinding perpustakaan yang dingin. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku, _brat_. Aku tidak suka disentuh, kau harus tahu itu," bisik Rivaille sembari mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga si _uke_. Eren bergidik ketakutan saat seniornya berbisik ke arah telinganya. Eren memejamkan matanya dan mendorong dada sang empu dengan wajah memerah.

"Jean benar—k-kau.. orang yang paling menyebalkan.." Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengambil buku _sains_ nya kemudian melenggang pergi. Rivaille menyerngitkan keningnya dan menarik tangan Eren sehingga dia jatuh ke lantai sambil menghadap _leader_ No Name itu. Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren, tanpa sadari dia menyeringai dan mencium bibir ranum Eren lembut,

Iris _emerald_ terangnya membulat sempurna, kedua tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh tangan kokoh Rivaille. Eren meronta tidak jelas dan menendang-nendang ke arah lelaki berambut _raven_ tersebut dengan sia-sia. "N-nhn.. lepaskan!" Rivaille melepaskan ciuman lembutnya dan memandang wajah Eren yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Hn," Rivaille merapihkan jas hitamnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan seringai mautnya. Eren yang masih terpaku karena perbuatan dari Rivaille—dia menyentuh bibirnya kemudian mengerang kesal. "Argh.. sialan.. DASAR BODOH!"

 _-Skip time-_

Setelah pelajaran usai, Jean dkk tengah berada di ruang musik sambil memainkan alat musik dengan asal. Mereka sering tertawa ketika melihat tingkah laku Jean yang mirip seperti kuda. "Aku ingin memainkan biola," Eren mengambil biola dekat piano lalu memainkannya secara perlahan. Armin mendengarkan alunan musik biola dengan kagum. "Permainanmu sangat bagus, Eren! Kau pantas memainkannya, _Miss_.Nanaba pasti memilihmu untuk sang juara."

Pemuda berparas cantik nan manis itu tersenyum lalu menyimpan biolanya ke tempat semula saat sudah memainkannya dengan puas. "Hey kalian, aku haus. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli minuman dulu bersama?" ajak Jean dan dibalas dengan anggukkan singkat dari teman-temannya.

"Mikasa tidak datang untuk latihan," Marco berujar sambil meminum minuman kalengnya. Eren mengangguk lalu melemparkan kalengnya ke kepala Jean. "EREN!" yang dipanggil terkekeh, kemudian Jean mengajak Eren untuk bertanding melempar kaleng ke ujung pohon sana. "Baik! Aku akan menerima tantanganmu, _Mr._ Jean!"

Eren menendang kaleng itu ke arah pohon dan tanpa sengaja arah kaleng itu berbelok sehingga terkena kepala seseorang yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon rindang. Eren menutup bibirnya ketika dia tahu siapa yang terkena tendangan kalengnya. Jean langsung pucat, begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. "AKU MASIH SAYANG NYAWA!" Eren berteriak lalu berlari untuk bersembunyi.

Sementara orang yang terkena tendangan kaleng itu—

Rivaille, sang _leader_ terbangun dari tidurnya lalu meremas kaleng itu hingga _gepeng_. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah Jean dkk. "Tch, siapa yang berani melempar minuman kaleng murahan ini padaku!?" Jean melangkah mundur saat Rivaille sudah ada didepan mereka. Armin dengan wajah kalem menunjuk tangannya ke arah Eren.

"Dia yang menendangnya, jadi—kami tidak berurusan dengan anda." Armin membungkukkan badannya lalu mendorong Eren untuk berhadapan dengan raja singa. "Kau lagi, bocah sialan."

Eren memalingkan wajahnya gugup. "M-maafkan aku.. itu—aku tidak sengaja melempar kalengnya d-dan.." Rivaille menaikkan alisnya saat Eren tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan!? Dia akan membunuhku! Tidak tidak tidak.. aku tidak ingin dibunuh olehnya! Cita-citaku belum tercapai! Dan aku masih belum memiliki pacar untuk mati! Oh tuhan.. selamatkan aku! Ah!'_

Pemilik iris hijau _emerald_ itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Rivaille insten. _'Aku harus menembaknya agar dia tidak jadi membunuhku! Aku tahu kalau orang ini sangat tidak suka dengan cinta! Jadi aku akan menembaknya!'_

"R-Rivaille- _san_.. a-aku.. m-menyukaimu!" Eren membungkukkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya berharap rencananya berhasil. Sang _leader_ terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh juniornya itu. Tapi ekspresinya dia simpan menjadi seringaian.

"Ho? Jadi kau menyukaiku, _brat_?" Rivaille menyentuh dagu Eren dan menatapnya dengan seringai seperti biasanya. "Turuti perintahku selama 3 bulan,"

' _Shit... kenapa masalahnya jadi runyam seperti ini!?'_ "Mulai hari ini, kau milikku Eren Jeager—tidak ada yang boleh kau bantah untuk apa yang aku perintahkan padamu."

" _KUSSOOO!"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _ **Next Chapter 2 : Undercover Personality**_

" _ **Hey, kalian tahu murid baru dikelas kita?"**_

" _ **Siapa?"**_

" _ **Petra Ral, aku dengar dia pacar Rivaille-sama."**_

" _ **What!? Imposibble, Rivaille-sama tidak mempunyai pacar!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Eren, aku menyukai Rivaille. Jadi, bisa kau jaga jarak dengannya? Aku sangat terganggu denganmu karena setiap saat kau terus menempel pada Rivaille'ku."**_

" _ **E-Eh? Tentu.. aku bisa jaga jarak dengannya."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Kau gadis sialan! Berhenti menyentuhku, atau aku akan menusuk jantungmu sekarang. Aku serius."**_

" _ **Hey slow down, Rivaille~Aku kesini bukan untuk menyentuhmu—tetapi ingin bicara denganmu, penting."**_

 _ **End Next Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 **Konbanwa Minna-san! Saya Author baru dari Fandom Attack On Titan atau Singeki no Kyojin. Maaf kalau tulisannya rancu dan tidak enak buat dibaca T-T**

 **Maklum saya masih SMP. Wkwkwk :v Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu para** _ **readers**_ **untuk membaca fanfic gaje saya!**

 **-Elyanna Chriselda-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Thanks for: Hikaru Rikou, Kyuushirou, and HaruNana.**_

 _Chapter 2: Undercover Personality_

"R-Rivaille- _san_.. a-aku.. m-menyukaimu!" Eren membungkukkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya berharap rencananya berhasil. Sang _leader_ terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh juniornya itu. Tapi ekspresinya dia simpan menjadi seringaian.

"Ho? Jadi kau menyukaiku, _brat_?" Rivaille menyentuh dagu Eren dan menatapnya dengan seringai seperti biasanya. "Turuti perintahku selama 3 bulan,"

' _Shit... kenapa masalahnya jadi runyam seperti ini!?'_ "Mulai hari ini, kau milikku Eren Jeager—tidak ada yang boleh kau bantah untuk apa yang aku perintahkan padamu."

" _KUSSOOO!"_

* * *

 **Love Me Heal Me! © Elyanna Chriselda**

 **Singeki no Kyojin © Isame Hajime**

 **Warning: Typos, EYD, boysLove, yaoi, and other**

 **Pairing: Riren (LevixEren), Erumin (ErwinxArmin), and other**

 **DontLike!DontRead!**

* * *

Eren Jeager—seorang mahasiswa baru di Universitas Shingashina yang baru 1 bulan berada di kampus itu harus mengalami masalah dengan Idola ditempat kuliahnya. Awalnya dia hanya salah melemparkan sebuah kaleng kosong tepat ke kepala sang Idola, dan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dia harus mengatakan perasaannya agar bisa menenangkan hati si berwajah _stoic_ itu.

Namun—usahanya sia-sia, Eren mengira dengan mengutarakan perasaannya akan berhasil. Tapi sayangnya—situasi menjadi semakin runyam, Rivaille—orang yang terkena lemparan kaleng itu tengah berdiri didepan sang _brunette_ sambil memegang dagu Eren. Pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi Eren yang menurutnya manis.

"Perintah pertama—bersihkan ruang musik di pagi hari pukul 8 tepat dan harus selesai jika sudah bel berbunyi, lakukan dengan sebersih-bersihnya."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi pas-passan pergi meninggalkan Eren yang masih terpaku ditempat. Tangan si _brunette_ terkepal erat berusaha menahan emosi mati-matian saat berhadapan dengan seniornya. Eren mengerang keras bertujuan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

Marco menepuk pundak Eren pelan, dan mengajaknya untuk segera pulang. "Ayo pulang, aku ingin membaca buku koleksimu." Ajak Marco sembari berjalan ke kelasnya berniat untuk mengambil tasnya bersama ketiga temannya. Disepanjang jalan, Eren terus menggerutu, mengutuk Rivaille agar dia lenyap didunia. Eren bersumpah, dia akan menembak Mikasa jika tidak berani melawan seniornya yang seenak jidat memeritah Eren agar mematuhi semua perintahnya.

Sesampainya dikelas, Eren dkk segera mengambil tas kemudian melenggang pergi berniat langsung pulang.

Armin menghela nafas saat melihat Eren meraung sembari mengucapkan lafal mantra kutukan seperti di Flm Harry Potter. "Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak Eren, kalau kau tidak ingin menuruti perintah dari Rivaille- _senpai_ —tolak saja, apa susahnya kan?"

Eren mengerang menanggapi saran dari temannya. "Armin, dia itu Rivaillle- _san_! Dia ablosute! Percuma aku menolak perintahnya."

Jean mengacak rambut _brunette_ milik Eren sambil menertawakannya. "Hahaa, kata siapa kau melempar kaleng ke kepala si pendek itu, Eren?" ejek Jean yang terus membullynya hingga urat kesabaran Eren terputus.

"Diam Jean! Kalau saja kau tidak mengajakku untuk melempar kaleng— aku tidak mungkin terkena masalah ini!" elak Eren.

Laki-laki yang memiliki wajah menyerupai seekor kuda tertawa terbahak-bahak, jarinya ia tunjuk ke arah Eren. "Siapa bilang kau melemparnya ke arah si pendek itu? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk melemparnya ke arah pohon? Ah—aku tahu, apa jangan-jangan kau melemparnya sengaja kepada si Rivaille, hm? Aku baru tahu kalau kau _gays_ , Eren!"

Iris _emerald_ nya sukses membulat saat _si kuda_ mengatainya _gays_ , Eren langsung menjitak kepala Jean. Dan tanpa mereka sadari—seseorang tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari sudut ruangan.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Eren membalikkan badannya sembari menatap ke atas sudut ruangan. Armin ikut melihat ke belakang, "Apa yang kau lihat, Eren?" si pemuda _brunette_ menggeleng pelan, lalu mengajak kembali Armin untuk berjalan. _'Aku merasa terus diperhatikan—apa dewa kematian akan mengambil nyawaku malam nanti?'_

 _ **[Apartemen, 10.21 PM]**_

Rivaille tengah duduk membaca buku novel sambil meminum teh hitam kesukaannya. Tangan lentiknya membuka halaman baru buku tersebut, pandangannya teralih dari buku yang dia baca saat mendengar sebuah rintihan dilontarkan oleh Mik. " _L-Levi!_ Tolong ambilkan pil dekat—Argh!" Mik berhenti merintih ketika matanya berubah menjadi merah mengkilat.

" _Fuck it, Mike_!" rutuk Rivaille sambil mengambil pil putih dalam saku celananya yang sudah dia simpan untuk jaga-jaga. Kemudian tangannya mengambil pil tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut _sang drummer_.

Mik mengatur nafasnya karena tidak beraturan. "Tch, merepotkan—" Rivaille membantu Mik untuk duduk di sofa cukup kasar. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke kamar meninggalkan rekannya tengah menahan 'sesuatu' agar tidak keluar dari tubuhnya. _'Damn it, apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyembuhkan tubuh ini selain dengan pil itu?!'_

Rivaille berjalan ke kamarnya dipenuhi gerutuan kesal, tangannya sengaja diselipkan disaku celananya.

Setelah sampai dikamar, Rivaille membuka pintu dan menutupnya keras. Tubuhnya dihempaskan ke ranjang _King Size_ sambil mendecak. Matanya ia pejamkan berniat untuk tertidur.

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Desa Trost adalah sebuah desa yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang kriminal. Mereka para kriminal bebas memperlakukan apa saja kepada warga penduduk Trost. Tidak ada polisi maupun tentara yang mau menyelamatkan penduduk disana. Mereka hanya pasrah jika terpilih untuk menjadi budak dari orang-orang kriminal tersebut._

 _Namun—ada tiga anak pencuri nekat mengambil harta dari sang krimina untuk bertahan hidup. Pencuriannya berhasil—sayangnya, mereka bertiga harus tertangkap saat melarikan diri setelah aksi mencurinya. Ketiga anak itu namanya, Farlan, Isabel dan—Levi Ackerman._

 _Para kriminal terkejut ketika bosnya menangkap anak bernama Levi itu. Iya—Levi Ackerman adalah seorang anak berumur 13 tahun yang sudah membunuh lebih dari dua puluh orang. Levi Ackerman memiliki fisik sangat kuat yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan kepada siapapun._

" _Aku akan menjadikannya budak seks pribadiku." Ujar Bos menyeringai._

 _Levi menggertakkan giginya, kemudian menendang perut bos dengan brutal. Isabel dan Farlan langsung berlari bersama Levi untuk membebaskan diri. "TANGKAP MEREKA!" mendengar intruksi dari bosnya, para anak buah menangkap ketiga anak itu. Bos dari semua kriminal mengikat Levi menggunakan tali._

" _Bunuh kedua temannya—agar dia bisa mengerti apa itu artinya menderita." Levi membulatkan matanya menatap kedua teman seperjuangannya yang ditusuk menggunakan pedang berkali-kali tepat pada jantung. Kepala Isabel terputus, menggelinding dihadapan Levi. Sedangkan Farlan—tubuhnya hanya dipotong sampai perut._

 _Melihat adegan tragis yang disajikan langsung tepat pada matanya—Levi berteriak seperti orang gila._

 _._

 _Sudah 5 tahun Levi dijadikan sebagai budak seks dari bos mereka. Setiap detik, jam, menit tubuhnya selalu disentuh oleh Bosnya. Levi hanya bisa pasrah diam ditempat dengan tubuh terikat oleh rantai. Entah mengapa—Levi tidak pernah mengalirkan air mata dan tanpa ada ketakutan atau pun meringis kesakitaan saat bos menggores kulitnya menggunakan pisau kecil._

 _Ketika itu—Levi menjadi lupa untuk tersenyum, menangis, bahagia dan pikirannya merasa kosong. Setiap tubuhnya disentuh—dirinya langsung berubah menjadi diri yang lain, matanya berwarna merah mengkilat, membuat bos menyeringai._

 _Setelah bos berhenti menyentuhnya, sikap Levi berubah ke asal. Warna matanya pun kembali seperti semula._

 _Dua minggu kemudian—sebuah ledakkan terjadi dibawah tanah. Para penduduk diselamatkan oleh polisi karena pemerintah menyuruh mereka untuk menyelamatkannya. Para kriminal sudah tertangkap, yang tersisa hanya bos seorang._

" _Hey Levi! Lakukan sesuatu! Selamatkan aku dan bunuh mereka!" Bos melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuh Levi. Setelah melepaskan semua rantainya, mata Levi kembali berwarna merah dan menjilat bibirnya. "Tch, merepotkan—" Levi menendang bos berkali-kali, tangannya meraih pisau tajam kemudian mengerahkannya ke arah tubuh bos._

" _Rasakan ini, pria tua!" Levi menggores kulit tangan bos, menusuknya brutal. Saat melakukannya Levi mengingat kedua temannya yang sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu. "DAMN IT!" Levi berteriak sembari menusuk jantung bos, matanya mengkilat merah ketika menendang perut bos._

 _Tak lama—pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang polisi sedang menodongkan pistol ke arah Levi. "Itu orangnya! Dia adalah korban dari budak seks pria itu! Tolong selamatkan dia!" Hanji Zoe—anak yang berteriak, langsung menghampiri Levi. "Ayo pulang! Kau sudah selam—"_

 _Levi menepis kasar tangan Hanji sambil melangkah keluar dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi darah. Mike mencengkram pundak Levi agar berhenti berjalan. "Aku dengar dari penduduk kau memiliki bakat untuk menyanyi saat penampilan panggung dan memenangkan kontes bersama Farlan &Isabel. Jadi—apakah kau bersedia bergabung dengan kami? Jika kau bergabung, maka kau akan keluar dari bawah tanah ini." tanya Erwin Smith seraya mengulurkan tangannya. _

_Alis milik Levi terangkat, kepalanya mengangguk paksa karena tidak ada pilihan lain untuk bisa keluar dari tempat jahanam ini._

 _Dalam 3 bulan—akhirnya Levi, Mik, dan Hanji resmi sebagai band amatir. Mereka bertiga terus berlatih hingga akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian banyak. Pada akhirnya—band No Name terkenal tanpa diberitahukan nama asli mereka. Levi Ackerman adalah Rivaille, Mike Zacharius adalah Mik, dan Hanji Zoe adalah Hange._

 _Ketiga orang itu sengaja untuk disamarkan namanya menjadi Rivaille, Mik, Hange. Tidak ada yang tahu nama asli mereka bertiga._

 _Dari balik anggota grup band No Name itu—memiliki sebuah kepribadian lain. Erwin mengira itu hanya penyakit dari kelainan mental akibat kejadian masa lalu mereka. Namanya disebut Undercover Personality. Agar kepribadian anehnya tidak keluar maka untuk diharuskan memakan pil putih buatan Hanji._

 _Levi, Mike, dan Hanji mempunyai kepribadian lebih dari satu. Masing-masing memiliki dua kepribadian. Sikapnya yang satu menjadi semakin kasar, dan yang kedua adalah sikap mereka yang asli. Penyebabnya—jika mereka bertiga disentuh atau membuatnya emosi maka kepribadian yang lain akan datang._

 _Mereka bertiga adalah sosok manusia yang sangat misterius selain berkarir dalam musik. Tidak diberitahukan nama, dan punya kepribadian ganda. Sungguh hebat!_

" _Levi, akhirnya kita berhasil terbebas dari masa lalu dan kejahatan kita~!"_

" _Hn,"_

" _Tapi tetap saja—kita memiliki dosa yang tidak termaafkan bagi tuhan."_

" _Hey~Saat kita masuk universitas Shingashina nanti, ayo kita mendapatkan pacar!"_

" _Tch, konyol sekali."_

" _Aku yakin—pasti nantinya akan menyenangkan jika punya pacar! Maka dari itu akan mendapatkannya! Kau juga Levi, Erwin, dan Mike!"_

 _Saat itulah mereka berempat melakukan permainan konyol dan masuk kedalam universitas Shingashina. Kehidupan yang baru pun dimulai—_

 _-End Flash Back-_

 _ **[Saturday, 06.23 AM]**_

Pagi hari sudah datang, matahari kini menyinari desa Shingashina. Para masyarakat mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka dengan menikmati secangkir teh panas atau membaca koran dan berolahraga. Tidak seperti manusia-manusia aneh yang sedang melakukan peperangan sejak malam tadi—

"Kena kau Jean- _boy_!" Eren menekan pelatuk pistol mainan airnya tepat mengenai punggung Jean. Yang ditembak terlonjak kaget kemudian pingsan dibuat-buat. Armin langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, si pirang memeluk Eren sembari mengucapkan selamat pada temannya yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari permainan gila ini.

Jean mengaduh kesal, dia duduk dilantai diiringi caci makiannya seperti biasa. Connie dan Marco duduk disamping Jean seraya mengusap kepala si wajah mirip kuda. "Cih, menyebalkan! Aku harus mentraktir Armin dan Eren!" Jean membaringkan tubuhnya. Dirinya meregangkan kedua tangannya yang merasa pegal akibat bermain perang-perangan dari malam sampai pagi.

Marco mengambil air putih dimeja kaca, meneguknya sampai habis. "Lagipula permainan ini menyenangkan juga. Kita seperti anak yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia," Eren tertawa seraya mendaratkan bokongnya ke sofa empuk. "Ah~akhirnya Jean akan mentraktirku ke kafe termahal dikota Shingashina~aku tidak sabar menantikannya."

Pemuda berambut cokelat krem mendecakkan lidahnya, ia menunjuk kearah Eren memakai jarinya. "Kau curang Eren! Memakai dua pistol!" yang ditunjuk menaikkan alis, tangannya menahan kepalanya dibelakang. "Itu kan pistolku, tidak ada salahnya aku mengunakannya lebih dari satu. Seharusnya yang licik itu kau, Jean! Anggotamu ada dua orang sedangkan aku hanya Armin saja!"

Armin tertawa canggung kemudian meleraikan mereka berdua agar pertarungan itu tidak dimainkan ulang. "Bagaimana jika ke Kafenya sekarang? Perutku lapar, untungnya Ibuku memberi uang lebih untuk bulan ini." Connie segera bergegas pergi ke kamar yang langsung ditarik oleh Jean.

"Tunggu dulu—Connie! Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu, kita harus memainkan kertas, gunting, batu biar adil!"

Connie menarik bajunya kembali, dan berkacak pinggang dengan kening berkerut. "Ha? Untuk apa kita harus memainkannya? Kita kan tadi baru saja menyelesaikan permainan perang?" Eren berhenti membaca novelnya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi diikuti Armin.

"Daripada bertengkar seperti itu—lebih baik kita mandi bersamanya saja." Marco tertawa sambil mengambil handuk kecil dan mengajak Connie _plus_ Jean yang hendak protes akibat usulan dari temannya—Eren.

Beberapa menit sudah terlewatkan—akhirnya mereka berlima sudah siap pergi ke kafe menggunakan penampilan yang cukup bergaya. "Cepatlah Jean! Kita akan terlambat pergi ke kampus kalau kau membuang-buang waktu kita! Belum lagi kita harus ke kafe dulu!" mendengar teriakkan dari Connie, Jean langsung berlari seraya memasang ikat pinggang berwarna hitam tidak lup mengambil tas jinjing sekolahnya. "Ayo!"

Eren berjalan paling terakhir, matanya memandang ke arah jalanan dengan kosong. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terlintas kepada kata-kata dari seniornya yang sadis. _"Turuti perintahku selama 3 bulan."_ Eren berhenti berjalan, ia membulatkan matanya, membuat Armin bertanya-tanya.

" _Perintah pertama—bersihkan ruang musik di pagi hari pukul 8 tepat dan harus selesai jika sudah bel berbunyi, lakukan dengan sebersih-bersihnya."_

Baru saja tangan Armin akan menepuk pundaknya—Eren berteriak lalu segera berlari menuju kampusnya. "Oi Eren! Kafenya ada dibelokan kiri bukan lurus!" teriak Jean seraya berdecak karena Eren sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataannya. "Ah, aku tahu alasan Eren berlari seperti orang dikejar singa! Karena—Rivaille- _senpai_ menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan ruangan musik pukul delapan kan?"

Jean hanya ber'oh' riya dan mengajak temannya untuk pergi ke Kafe tanpa adanya Eren. "Aku berdoa semoga Rivaille- _senpai_ tidak melakukan apapun kepada Eren." Gumam Armin sembari berjalan disamping Jean. Pemuda berwajah hampir mirip kuda itu mendengus, irisnya menatap langit dengan tatapan datar. _'Rivaille dan Eren ya?'_

 _ **[Universitas Shingashina, 07.42]**_

Eren tengah berlari-lari dengan perasaan gelisah dan khawatir tercampur aduk. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat dingin akibat disepanjang jalan berlari. Setelah sampai dikampus, dirinya melihat 5 mobil didepan gerbang. Alisnya terangkat saat melihat mobil itu bertambah satu, _'Kemarin mobilnya ada 4 kan? Kenapa sekarang menjadi 5?'_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Eren langsung berlari menyelinap ditengah kerumunan para mahasiswa dan berhenti berlari ketika mendengar teriakkan para fans. Tangannya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat lalu segera melanjutkan larinya. Tak lama, Eren sudah berada diakhir kerumunan, badannya berjongkok karena kelelahan. Ia mengatur nafasnya karena tersengal lalu menatap ke arah gerbang sambil memegangi dadanya.

Terlihat anggota grup band No Name sedang berjalan dengan elegan disana. Mata Eren tertuju ke arah pemuda yang berdiri paling depan, Rivaille—orang yang menyuruh Eren untuk membersihkan ruang musik—tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut _orange_.

Tangan gadis itu menggandeng tangan Rivaille sambil memasang wajah yang berseri-seri. Semua para fans berteriak kecewa menatap gadis _orange_ tersebut dengan benci karena merebut Rivaille-nya. Eren menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya kembali bangkit sembari merapihkan pakaiannya.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah Eren bersama senyuman—lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dia memeluk tangan Rivaille semakin erat. Pemuda beriris _emerald_ berjalan ke ruangan musik diikuti perasaan kesalnya. _"KYAAA RIVAILLE-SAMA SUDAH PUNYA PACARR!"_ teriak para fans.

" _Tidak! Rivaille-sama milik kami! Kau—gadis brengsek jangan merebutnya mentang-mentang manager dari No Name!"_

Eren berhenti berjalan, ia membalikkan badannya ke belakang menatap kembali gadis _orange_ tersebut. "Manager? Maksud mereka—gadis itu adalah Manager dari grup band No Name itu!?" Eren mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat penampilan gadisnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Dia bahkan terlihat seperti wanita tua yang sedang pergi ke pesta."

Para _bodyguard_ berpakaian hitam langsung menghalangi fans untuk mendekat dan memberi jalan kepada orang-orang terkenal itu. Eren menatap jam arlojinya lalu segera berlari menuju ruang musik.

Tidak menunggu lama, akhirnya Eren sudah sampai diruang musik. Tangannya melempar tas jinjing miliknya ke kursi dengan kasar. Dia melipat lengan kemejanya sampai siku, tangannya segera mengambil kain lap dan mulai membersihkannya. _'Ada apa denganku yang tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti ini!? Apa gara-gara gadis itu!? Arghh sialan! Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli jika gadis itu mau memeluk atau berpacaran dengan Rivaille-san!'_

Eren mengelap kaca sambil menggerutu. Setelah melihat kacanya bersih, kain lapnya dia masukkan ke dalam ember yang berisi air kotor. "Hah, lelah sekali. Mungkin hanya mengelap kaca juga tidak apa-apa ya?" Eren mengambil ember itu berniat untuk membuang air kotor tersebut. Saat Eren akan menutup pintu ruangan musik, dia mendengar perkataan dari siswa yang sedang berjalan melewatinya.

" _Hey, kau tahu tidak gosip hari ini apa? Ini adalah gosip terbesar yang ada dihidupku. Kau tahu tidak murid baru yang ada dikelas kita nanti?"_ tanya siswa itu sambil memasang wajah menjijikkan.

" _Ha? Siapa? Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang gosip, yang aku tahu hanya No Name."_ Siswa itu mencengkram bahu temannya dan berdecak. _"Petra Ral—aku dengar dia pacar Rivaille-sama."_

Siswa itu mendorong temannya yang sedang mencengkram bahunya lalu menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat. _"Imposibble! Rivaille-sama tidak memiliki pacar! Dia terlalu suci untuk disentuh dan dimiliki oleh orang lain!"_

Mendengar pembicaraan dari kakak seniornya Eren hanya menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menuju toilet. "Hah—dasar _tukang_ penggosip!" Eren berjalan melewati para gadis yang langsung dibalas oleh semburat merah diwajahnya. _"Siapa anak itu!? Dia manis sekali!"_

 _-Skip Time-_

Bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat. Semua murid berhamburan menuju kantin, tetapi—tidak untuk Eren Jeager. Dia sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan ekspresi malas lalu mengerang saat mengingat perkataan dari kakak seniornya barusan. Armin mengajak Eren untuk membeli makanan bersama namun pemuda _brunette_ itu langsung menolaknya dengan gelengan kepala.

Armin menghela nafas kemudian tangannya menarik Eren agar ikut bersamanya untuk membeli makanan. "Ayo, aku tidak mau membeli makan sendiri." Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Eren mengikuti temannya untuk membeli makanan ke kantin. Setelah sampai disana, Armin segera memesan makanan lalu membayarnya. "Kau tidak membeli makanan Eren?" yang ditanya menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak nafsu makan." Jawabnya sembari mendaratkan bokongnya ke kursi.

" _KYAA! ITU NO NAMEEE!"_

Semua fans langsung menyerbu anggota band dari No Name itu. Eren mendecak kesal kemudian memasang _headset_ yang dipasang melalui ponselnya. Dia menopang dagunya seraya memandang ke arah jendela. Armin memotret sahabatnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi melalui ponselnya. _'Eren memang manis,'_

Rivaille—sang _leader_ langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Eren berada. "Oi bocah," Armin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mempersilahkan Rivaille untuk duduk. Armin berlari terbirit-birit yang tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seseorang ke dekapannya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendecakkan lidahnya kemudian menendang meja yang ditepati oleh bocah yang menurutnya cengeng. Reflek, Eren langsung terkejut dan menatap Rivaille dengan mata membulat. "Kau buruk dalam bidang kebersihan, bocah. Bersihkan ulang ruang musik semuanya."

Eren melepaskan _headset_ nya lalu menatap seniornya dengan tatapan datar. "Maaf aku tidak mendengar?" semua fans langsung berteriak _fangirl_ ketika melihat adegan si _uke_ dan si _seme_ bertatapan. Rivaille menaikkan alisnya kemudian memegang dagu Eren paksa. "Bersihkan semua ruang perpustakaan dan ruang musik sepulang sekolah." (Lho Levi? Ko jadi nambah satu)

Mulut pemuda _brunette_ itu mengangga dan menepis tangan Rivaille pelan. "Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa menuruti semua perintahmu, karena aku bukan budakmu." Elak Eren sembari melenggang pergi.

Semua fans yang melihatnya langsung berteriak kecewa dan menyuruh Eren untuk kembali berhadapan dengan _seme_ nya. Rivaille berdecak, kemudian menarik tangan Eren, "Kau bocah ingusan—" gumamnya sambil Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Eren, "Bersihkan kedua ruangan itu setiap hari sepulang sekolah," bisiknya sembari menjilat telinga Eren lalu pergi.

 _What The Fuck!?_

 _Barusan—Rivaille menjilat telinga Eren?!_

 _Apa benar?!_

 _Atau—salah!?_

 _Tidak! Tidak tidak! Rivaille bukan homooo!_

Eren mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya lalu pergi ke toilet. Saat Eren akan pergi—sebuah sentuhan lembut terasa ditangannya, reflek kepalanya ia tolehkan kebelakang dan memandang seorang gadis berambut _orange_ memakai pakaian gaun pesta pendek sepaha sedang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Eren Jeager.."

Rivaille berhenti berjalan dan melihat Petra Ral sedang memegang tangan Eren, "Tch.." tanpa basa-basi lagi Rivaille langsung berjalan menuju ruangannya bersama Mik, Hange.

Disebuah taman luas yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah, pepohonan lebat. Petra dan Eren sedang duduk disebuah kursi, gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Eren yang gugupnya setengah mati. "Santai saja, Eren—aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Ah, langsung saja ke inti ya? Apa kau dan Rivaille memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Petra, Eren langsung tersedak dan menatap gadis itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Rivaille- _san_!" Petra tersenyum lalu meminum juicenya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau—"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin kau menjaga jarak dari Rivaille. Dia adalah pacarku sekaligus tunanganku nanti."

Matanya sukses membulat, terpaksa ia harus tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. "Hebat, kau hebat Petra- _san_! Um, aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya. Oh, aku lupa kalau hari ini Jean menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kelas. Jadi, saya harus kembali!" Eren berlari sekuat tenaga lalu berhenti dikoridor sepi dengan tatapan kosong.

' _Sejak awal aku memang tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Rivaille-san! Jadi aku tidak berhak untuk merusak hubungan mereka berdua!'_

 _ **[Class-1A, 11.43 AM]**_

"Kemana Eren Jeager? Tidak biasanya dia bolos dalam pelajaran," gumam dosen itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Jean mengacungkan tangannya lalu tersenyum ke arah dosen tersebut. "Eren sedang pergi ke UKS, katanya penyakitnya kambuh." Dosen itu akhirnya mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. _'Sial aku berbohong!'_

Armin menatap ke arah bangku kosong yang diduduki Eren dan menghela nafas panjang. " _Sensei_ , saya akan pergi ke toilet." Setelah dosen itu memberi ijin, Armin langsung berterima kasih lalu keluar dari kelasnya. Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah ruangan sepi dan membuka pintu gudang sekolah.

Mata biru cerah milik Armin menatap sosok Eren malang yang sedang memeluk lututnya. "Eren.." panggil si pirang sambil berjalan mendekati sahabatnya.

"Armin—aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan gosip buruk tentangku di sosial media nanti." Armin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengelus pundak sahabat kecilnya. "Tidak, mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Dan kau tidak merusak hubungan mereka berdua, aku tahu kalau kamu menyukai Rivaille- _senpai_."

Sontak kedua pipi milik Eren merona lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "A-ayo ke kelas!"

 _ **-000-**_

"Rivaille~" Petra memeluk leher Rivaille dan bersikap manja didepannya. Gadis itu duduk dimeja Rivaille sehingga pahanya terlihat sangat seksi didepan matanya. "Hey Rivaille~barusan aku bicara dengan Eren, dia manis dan lucu~Aku menyukainya."

Alis Rivaille terangkat dan pandangannya teralih dari buku yang dibaca kearah gadis tersebut. "Tch, jangan sentuh aku gadis sialan." Rivaille menarik tangannya saat Petra mencengkramnya. "Sungguh kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu menatap tajam ke arah gadis tersebut dan langsung bangkit berdiri berniat untuk meninggalkan Petra. "Aku mengancam satu _bodyguard_ mu tadi,"

Rivaille berhenti berjalan.

Petra menyeringai melihatnya lalu tersenyum manis yang menurut Rivaille sangat menjijikkan. "Katanya—jika aku menyentuhmu dan membuatmu emosi kau akan berubah menjadi kepribadian yang lain. Jadi—hari ini aku akan menyentuhmu agar kepribadianmu yang lain muncul dan jatuh hati padaku."

Gadis beriris cokelat itu berjalan sambil memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Jadikan aku milikmu, Rivaille.."

"Tch—" Rivaille mengutuk dalam hati bahwa dia sangat membenci dan bersumpah akan melenyapkan gadis itu. "Jangan menyentuhku atau—kutusuk jantungmu. Aku serius!"

Petra tertawa kecil lalu berlari keluar ruangan dengan kedipan mata. "Akan aku tunggu saat kau menusuk milikku diatas ranjang~"

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 _ **Next Chapter: Lost Controls in Study Tour**_

" _ **Eren, kau ikut study tour ke Pantai?"**_

" _ **Entahlah—mungkin ikut."**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bocah—berhenti menghindariku! Katakan—apa yang dibicarakan oleh wanita busuk itu!?"**_

" _ **A-aku tidak menghindarimu! Itu hanya imajinasimu saja—P-petra-san hanya mengatakan kalau dia—"**_

 _ **BRAKK!**_

" _ **R-Rivaille-s—mhp!"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Eren~Perkenalkan~Aku—Hanji Zoe, ini—Mike Zacharius!"**_

" _ **E-Eh!? Kenapa anda memberitahukan nama aslinya padaku!?"**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Levi, Levi Ackerman."**_

 _ **End Next Chapter**_

 **Haiii! Chapter 2 udah Updateee! Yayy** _ **gomen**_ **ceritanya gaje bin abal-abal aha:v Habisnya aku Author baru sih wkwkwk:v Ok, terima kasih untuk para** _ **Readers**_ **yang mau menyempatkan waktu buat membaca Fanfic akuu~**

 **Review, ya~! 3**

 **-Elyanna Chriselda-**


End file.
